1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to liquid crystal display (LCD) technology, and particularly to a thin film transistor LCD (TFT-LCD) panel and a method for fabricating the panel.
2. Description of Related Art
An LCD is capable of displaying a clear and sharp image through millions of pixels that make up the complete image, thus, it has been applied in various electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebook computers. The LCD generally includes an LCD panel for displaying images, and a backlight module to provide light thereto.
A typical TFT-LCD panel includes a transparent substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) array, a pixel electrode, a plurality of gate lines, a plurality of data lines, and a color filter formed on the transparent substrate. The TFT-LCD panel further includes a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the transparent substrate and the color filter, and a plurality of electronic components, such as capacitors, to apply a voltage to the liquid crystal layer, such that an image is viewable on a display screen of the LCD.
A typical method for fabricating the TFT-LCD panel usually requires at least five photo-etching processes. However, the five photo-etching processes are rather complicated and costly. Moreover, dust or other contaminants can jeopardize the quality of the product during each of the five photo-etching processes. Accordingly, the yield rate of the TFT-LCD panel decreases as the number of the photo-etching processes increases.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.